


A Tease at The Concert.

by RoyalJelly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalJelly/pseuds/RoyalJelly
Summary: On the first day of their 2nd tour, Jeongyeon gives a harsh squeeze to Nayeon’s butt during their duo performance. What could possibly go wrong after?





	A Tease at The Concert.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you didn’t know. I have an Asian fan fictions account called Jelly_Headphones so don’t be surprised if you read this. Also this was inspired by Jeongyeon giving Nayeon a butt squeeze.

It was around 12:20AM, a while after their first day of the concert.

Nayeon sighed tiredly, coming out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a white towel hung around her neck as her thoughts were boggled with the sweet moments that had happened during their concert. Suddenly, a..burning piece of memory flashed into her head when she noticed a certain short haired female enter her room.

Yoo Jeongyeon.

Nayeon pursued her lips, hesitating for a bit before following into the room. “Jeongyeon!” She huffed.

Jeongyeon whom was comfy in their merch tracksuit raised a brow, looking up from her phone. “Yes?”

“You didn’t have to grab my ass that hard, you know.” Nayeon pouted.

“So?” Jeongyeon nonchalantly answered, looking back down on her phone. “I know you liked it.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“I heard that little moan when I did.” Jeongyeon curled a sly grin onto her face, as she glanced back at the flustered girl. Noticing the nervous look on her.

“Shit.” Nayeon quietly gulped. 

“So did you come here to only tell me that, or did you want something else?” Jeongyeon placed her phone on her bedside table, with a curious look towards Nayeon.

“......Well..” Nayeon’s tone became softer.

“Come here.” Jeongyeon spread her arms wide, welcomely.

The ravenette, with a flushed face, looked to the side, shyly approaching towards Jeongyeon as she raised her leg over; straddling herself onto the lap. “I hate it when you do that.” 

“Sure..” Jeongyeon chuckled a little, tossing her arms behind the embarrassed Nayeon; where her hands firmly gave her plump ass squeeze. “I’m guessing you hate this too?” She whispered under a deep tone in her ear, knowing how Nayeon absolutely loved having her ass toyed with.

A small whimper slipped out between her lips then, her little bunny teeth holding down her bottom lip to hide the little moan. What a tease this damn girl was, she thought.

“I hate you so much, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon cursed, with a small hiss, her legs tightly locked around Jeongyeon’s waist.

Despite giving off a rather defensive display, Jeongyeon knew that there was an irresistible side of her that Nayeon just couldn’t resist. She continuously gazed into Nayeon; the lust visible in her eyes.

“Shut up, already.” Jeongyeon sighed, before leaning in close; planting rough kisses onto the other’s neck, instantly causing soft moans to escape Nayeon’s mouth as her body squirmed. It had been a while since the two had done it, really. But nonetheless, Jeongyeon still remembered every little spot on her beloved’s body with ease.

“J..Jeongyeon, ahh..” Were sweet melodies she loved to hear.

“Your moans are almost better than your singing, Nayeon..” Jeongyeon teased, as Nayeon’s body continued to stay wrapped around her command, she was practically helpless under her touches at this point.

While Jeongyeon continuously laid her teasing kisses, she gripped onto the hem of Nayeon’s pajamas; slowly peeling the clothing off to reveal the soft and precious skin she absolutely adored.

“Oh, Jeongyeon..! Aah...” 

She also adored the way Nayeon moans out her name, nights like this after their hard days of work, it was such a good way for relief.

Another thing she adored were those curvy hips Nayeon possessed, just the sight of those hiding in the fitting of her loose pants made Jeongyeon’s heart flutter. 

Not long, Jeongyeon then brought her lips close to one of Nayeon’s breasts, wrapping her lips around one of the soft nipples; giving gentle bites as she mouthed it, one eye kept shut as the other looked up slightly at the woman. The expressions she made followed by the soft arches of her back only made a confident smirk appear on her face, followed by the courage to go on.

Nayeon felt so many kinds of things in her body, though the two had done this a few times before, every touch felt new and better than before, she didn’t know how but she didn’t care. It felt amazing, how short surges of electricity ran along her body, and the cold shivers escaped down her back from the magic touch.

“Oh god...” Nayeon moaned out, wrapping her fingers into a fistful of the teal hair in front of her as Jeongyeon pulled away, with a cheeky grin, lightly flicking off the hardened nub. 

“You’re really quick, aren’t you?” Jeongyeon asked, brushing her fingertips between Nayeon’s legs; heat strongly emitted just from the few touches she made.

“...I’ve actually been...” Nayeon muttered under her breath.

“Hm?”

“...I’ve actually been like that since the concert.” She admitted shyly, the redness returning to her puffed cheeks.

Jeongyeon blushed at the cute sight behold in front of her, Nayeon being shy and embarrassed always did something to her heart. “You’re a handful.” She gave a light peck onto her cheek, as her hands busily made their way to slip off her pants, not long until she noticed. “You’re not wearing any pan-” 

“I was planning to..!”

“Stop being cute.” Jeongyeon interrupted, unable to wait anymore, she sneaked her hand below; grazing her fingertips right between her ‘lips’, deciding to hold off a little longer just to get her favorite reaction out of her.

“A-Ah!..” Nayeon’s hips raised a little at the sudden touch, “Jeongyeooonnn..” She whined, pressing her body willingly against hers, yearning for immediate attention.

Ah. Music to her ears.

“Of course, princess.” Jeongyeon purred into her ear, nibbling softly onto the ear lobe whereas her two fingers slowly began to slip inside of her; a warm and wet feeling enveloping around them as soon they entered her.

“O..Oh my god..!” Nayeon threw her head back, arching her back, a small blown explosion of shocks attacking her body as soon as those fingers were inserted into her wet caves.

“God, you’re so wet.” Jeongyeon groaned at the clenching feeling on her fingers, as she coiled them around softly those hot walls, giving short, gentle thrusts along with it.

“Ahh...!” Nayeon felt shaken, the way her fingers moved deeply in her, she couldn’t explain it. It was something extraordinary. No, something more than that.

“I’m gonna add another in, okay?” 

“O..Okay..” Nayeon panted softly, her eyes half-way shut.

Slowly, a third finger was joined with the other two, only causing Nayeon to shudder in pleasure as she bucked her hips a few times. 

“Please...move.” She begged hastily.

With an understood nod, Jeongyeon wasted no time, her thrusting speed only increasing within her, as loving kisses/bites were marked and made from below Nayeon’s chest and upwards to her neck. “You’re so beautiful, Nayeon..” She murmured in between the small love kisses.

“M..My ass..” Nayeon managed to utter between her moans.

“How could I forget?” Jeongyeon smiled, using her free hand to cup a handful of the ravenette; making sure she had a gripping tight on it as she gifted it a few spanks at times which Nayeon loved.

Her fingers began to coax themselves deeply into Nayeon’s drenched walls, making sure she would hit every spot she could remember for their night to be complete. She wanted it to be perfect for her.

Eventually, as a few minutes went on, a certain mark was hit in Nayeon. A mark which caused small drops of sweat to develop on Nayeon’s skin as she felt something warm tingle down her stomach, her fingertips digging themselves into the back of Jeongyeon’s head; her hands holding her face close to her breasts. 

“J-Jeongyeon, I..” Her toes curling behind her back, as she lifted her hips; a gushing rush of sticky fluid came dripping out of her entrance, leaving Jeongyeon speechless and slightly surprised.

“That was..really quick.” She smirked a little, pulling her fingers slowly out from below; wiping off the stickiness with her tongue with delight.

“I have been holding it in since the concert, you know..” Nayeon shot back, panting as she slowly set her hips back onto Jeongyeon’s lap, releasing her grip. “Thanks to your damn ass-grabbing..” 

“Well, like I said. It’s not like you hated it, right?” Jeongyeon lead a mocking expression.

“Stupid.” Nayeon pouted, swatting her shoulder. “You know, there’s another thing you teased me with just now.”

“And That is..?”

Nayeon huffed her chest, pointing her finger at her puckered lips.

“Whatever.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her hips. “I love you, idiot.” She smiled softly, leaning in.

“I love you too, jerk.” Nayeon grinned, cupping Jeongyeon’s cheek with both hands. Closing the gap between their lips together as they shared a hot, passionate with one another.

Whereas outside the room..

“Momo?” Jihyo raised her brow at the lonely girl seated at the couch. “I thought you would be asleep by now.”

“I’m not going in there.” Momo shook her head quickly, as she munched on her potato chips.

“Nayeon and Jeongyeon, huh?” Jihyo could only know.

“Mhm..” Momo nodded.


End file.
